Soulbound
by everfaraway
Summary: Clint, Tasha & Phil had always had a rather unique relationship both at work & outside of work. But after Phil was vicious ripped from their lives, Clint & Tasha still miss him almost a year later. And they feel his lose especially on their first Valentines Day without him. Coulson/Tasha/Clint threesome.
1. Soulmates

Soulmates

**_Author: So night before last I got two ideas in my head. One was for my Arrow fic & one was this one: what if Clint,  
Tasha & Coulson had all been together? And how were Clint & Tasha handling their first Valentine's without the last  
member of their three-some? Short chapter but oh well... I own nothing & nobody. Enjoy. R&R. Happy V-Day all._**

"Clint?"

"Hmm?"

"You fell asleep during Varekai & breakfast." Tasha whispered, stroking his cheek.

"I didn't sleep well last night Tash." Clint yawned as he set the remains of his pancakes on the bedside table.

"I know... I know." she whispered, sliding into his lap.

"I still can't believe he's gone. I wake up & expect him to be here with us. Or at least be reachable." Clint muttered.

"Me too love." Tasha breathed as his arms wrapped around her tightly. She had always loved the fact that he was strong enough to keep her safe when she felt vulnerable but never used his strength to harm her.

Tears slid down her face & she buried herself in his warm embrace, sobbing softly.

"Shh Tash. It's okay to hurt. It's okay to miss him." Clint whispered, kissing her hair.

The past ten months had been hard on them both but they had endured it together.

Ten months ago Clint had lost his best friend & confidant while Tasha had lost one of her lovers.

After Clint had refused to kill her & instead brought her back to SHIELD, Phil had always been there for them. He had supported their choices when everyone else had frowned upon them. He had made Natasha & Clint feel human when everyone else viewed them as insubordinate troublemakers who nobody would ever trust or care about.

After they had broken the rules about fraternization within the ranks, she could always trust one if not both of them to hold her tightly when she had nightmares.

But for the past ten months there had been holes in their hearts & lives that couldn't be filled.

Everyone had offered their condolences & mourned with them.

But ten months couldn't heal the wound of having a soul mate ripped away from them.


	2. Intervention Part 1

Intervention Part 1

**_Author: Spoilers for Agents of SHIELD episode 8 & 9, if you haven't seen that far. I hope you have though.  
Sexual content, a bitchy Coulson & Agents of SHIELD X-over. I own nobody. Ty lots Ghostwriter for the R&R._**

"You should go see them." May whispered.

Coulson looked up from where he sat beside Skye to see May leaning against the doorframe. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail & she had a bruise on the right side of her neck. He remembered how shockingly at peace his lovers had looked rumpled, warm & satisfied.

"It's been ten months. They've probably moved on." he sighed.

Natasha was beautiful & she knew it.

God did she know it.

Clint was handsome & though occasionally shy, flirted when he felt comfortable enough.

They both drew plenty of attention from both men & women.

"You know that's not true." she told him, sliding his tablet from him & typing in his password.

She didn't even have to try to guess it.

Nobody who knew him well would ever have to.

And of course his background featured the two most important people in his life.

Natasha wore a beautiful gold dress with a plunging neckline & her long flame red hair rolled over her shoulders.

Clint was dressed in pale grey suit jacket & black slacks, locked in a kiss with Natasha with his arms wrapped around her waist.

There were butterfly stitches across her temple & a bandage peeked from under his collar.

She shook her head as she opened a file labeled "Clint".

"Date: 08/17/2013. Agent: Clint Barton. Base of Operations: Avengers Tower. Mental state: stable. Emotional state: Mildly unstable at times. Suffering from bouts of mild depression. Linked to loss of handler Phil Coulson." she read.

"Enough May." he whispered as she opened a second file.

"Date: 10/23/2013. Agent: Natasha Romanoff. Base of Operations: Avengers Tower. Mental state: stable. Emotional state: Unstable. Prone to emotional break downs..."

"Enough! I have guilt tripped myself enough over allowing them to believe I'm dead!" Coulson snapped, snatching his tablet from her.

To her credit May did not flinch. "Then do something about it. Or I will." she told him.

Coulson glared at her retreating back until the door slid shut behind her.

Only then did May allow herself a slight shiver.

"Where did you go? Ward yawned from his bed as May slid into his tiny room.

"To talk to Coulson." she whispered, locking the door.

"What about?" Ward asked, sitting up.

"Nothing for you to worry about." she assured him as she crawled back into his bed.

"Are you okay?" Ward asked, sliding over her & gently sinking his teeth into the bruise on her neck.

"I'm fine." she hissed, biting down on the dark bruise on his arm.

What right did Phil have to lecture them about sleeping with teammates? He slept with Barton & Romanoff routinely until ten months ago.

None at all she decided as Ward tossed her shorts away.


	3. Intervention part 2

Intervention Part 2

**_Author: Couple of scenarios ran around in my head for this one until I grabbed ahold of this one. Also  
wanted to have a fun little fight between May & Clint, cuz they're two of my fav characters in SHIELD.  
I own nothing & nobody. Except for Clint & May having known each other when they were younger._**

**_Another language_**

May leaned against the door frame of what appeared to be the Avenger's Rec Room.

Sneaking in had been surprisingly easy.

Sneaking up on her prey, however, was not.

He had tensed when she had appeared, realizing she was not one of the Tower's usual residents.

It had been a subtle shift, one that wasn't noticeable unless you looked for it.

His eyes slid to her & his muscles tensed.

He shifted his weight just a little bit so that he could be a little bit quicker on his feet.

None of this surprised her.

He was one of SHIELD's top agent's & one of Fury's personal favorites.

And since he was one of their elite, he reacted to the potential threat... just not quite how she had expected him to.

Clint was a marksman & skilled with projectile weapons but he preferred hand to hand when it was just him against one person.

But he did also like to fight dirty & have an edge on his opponents.

So... maybe having a pool ball thrown at her head shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did.

She ducked the pool ball & dove to the floor to avoid the pool cue that flew at her like a javelin.

Also an unexpected attack.

"Anything I can put my hands on can become a weapon. Or did you forget that May?" Clint asked.

May blinked up at him & smirked, snatching the pool cue off the floor. She & Clint had sparred many time in their younger years, early in their careers with SHIELD.

"Maybe I did." she chuckled as he grabbed another cue & gave it a twirl.

There was a bit of the young man she had known over a decade ago in the haunted eyes of the man who stood before her.

They both had changed... a lot.

"Jarvis, where is Clint?" Tasha asked, not spotting her lover amongst the gathered Avengers.

"In the fourth floor Rec Room fighting the intruder."

"What intruder!?" Tony snapped.

"The one who over-rode my commands so that I was not to alert anyone to her presence except for other members of SHIELD sir."

"Damn it! Why do SHIELD members hate me?" Tony groaned, glaring over at Natasha.

"Probably because you hack their systems constantly." Bruce offered.

"Not helping." Tony said.

"Bring up the survelliance feed." Tasha said, ignoring them.

A screen popped up to show Clint using a pool cue as a bo staff against a woman in a black body suit. A SHIELD logo flashed on her shoulder as she moved to block a hit aimed at her legs by Clint. She was fast & agile but Tasha knew Clint was toying with her.

"Who is she?" Steve asked.

"One of ours." Tasha said, turning on her heel to leave.

"Why are you here May?" Clint asked as May landed hard on her back.

"I came because of Coulson." she panted, staring up at the man towering over her.

Clint had put her through her paces & he wasn't even winded.

Either she was out of practice or he had some new training regimen.

Considering he was probably expected to keep up with Iron Man, Hulk, Thor & Captain America... she was willing to guess the latter.

"Coulson is dead." Clint growled, pressing the end of the cue against her throat. He cocked an eyebrow at the dark bruise on the side of her neck.

He knew that kind of mark anywhere.

May had a toy hidden away somewhere who she was allowing to mark her.

Interesting.

"No... he's alive. Fury moved heaven & earth to keep him alive." she gasped.

Clint's eyes darkened & he put more pressure on her throat. She knew how much faith in & respect for Fury Clint had.

"Give us proof May." came a sharp voice from the doorway.

Natasha... of course.

The pair were never far apart.

"**_Natasha you actually buy into this?_**" Clint asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"**_This is May. She knows you could kill her with just the right amount of pressure in the just the right place. Why would she lie to us? Why would she break into the Tower, over ride Jarvis & hunt you down to do something like this?_**" Tasha asked, setting a hand on his arm gently.

"I have proof. We landed at the SHIELD medical base twenty miles out earlier. One of our team was shot twice in the stomach." May whimpered, staring up at them.

"**_Clint please... I need to know._**" Tasha pleaded, looking up at him.

"**_Only for you._**" he sighed, relaxing under her touch & tossing the pool cue away.

May crawled away, rubbing her throat & watching them carefully. She had forgotten how vengeful Clint could be.

"May. If you lie to us or are lieing to us now, your life is forfeit." he warned, turning his attention back to her.

"Of course." she whispered.

Clint was a SHIELD agent to the core.

Everything about him that the outside world saw & knew was a lie.

But within SHIELD, he lived by his own set of rules.

One of those rules: be completely honest with him. At all times.

He was also not a very forgiving person.

So if that rule or any other rule of his was broken...

God help whoever broke it.


	4. All's Fair in Love

All's Fair In Love... Unless You're In SHIELD

**_Author: Had this one sitting around for a few days. And finished it just in time to say: The Guardians  
of the Galaxy trailer is awesome. Never thought a raccoon could be badass. Something to look forward  
to. :) Cuteness from Ward & May. Phil being a dick. And a surprise ending. I own nobody & nothing._**

"Ward." Coulson growled, looking over at the younger agent.

This was the third time Coulson had demanded an answer of him about May's disappearance.

Clearly he was not pleased with the answer he had been receiving.

"I'm sorry sir but I really do not know where Agent May. She just told me that she needed to take care of something in the city. Then she left." Ward sighed.

A muscle in Coulson's jaw twitched & he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't appreciate being lied to Agent Ward." he warned.

Lied to?

Coulson thought he was being lied to?

Ward got to his feet, glared at Coulson & snapped, "If you didn't think that I was trustworthy then why did you bring me along as part of this team?!"

Fitz & Simmons both jumped in their seats at Ward's outburst. But the look of rage on Coulson's face made Simmon's shrink against Fitz in fear.

Coulson was known for his control & patience.

But the sight of Coulson, who was several inches shorter than Ward, looking at Ward as if he wanted nothing more than to rip the other man apart was terrifying.

"Um..." Simmons whimpered as she stared up at them.

But then May was between them as if she had appeared out of the thin air. "Enough. Both of you." she said, putting a hand of each of their chests.

"Where have you been? Skye has been in surgery for three hours! Nobody could reach you because your phone, com & tracker were all off!" Phil snapped.

"I was taking care of what you wouldn't." she growled at him.

"You better have a damn good explanation Phil. Because if not, we'll find out just how many lives you have."

Phil cringed at the venom in that voice.

He had always hated how harsh some emotions could make Clint's voice sound.

"Phil." a second, female voice, said.

Natasha's voice was cold & even... but he knew the rage that her voice masked.

"Shit." he sighed, turning to face the pair behind him.

Clint's eyes were narrowed & anger contorted his features.

Phil took a step back, not sure if the archer would lash out or not.

Though judging by the look of anger & betrayal on Natasha's face, she wouldn't try to hold him back if he did.

"Let me explain." Phil whispered, looking from Tasha to Clint as he tried to figure out who was more dangerous.

"Please do." Tasha hissed.

"I was dead. Loki did kill me. My heart stopped... but only for a little while. Days... maybe weeks. I don't know." he told them.

"How do you not know?" Clint growled.

"My memories were re-written. I went through at least half a dozen surgeries... and I was awake for most of them. By the time it was done... I was begging to die. So my memories were re-written. I thought I was only dead for a few minutes... that I healed & was sent to Tahiti for therapy. But... it was all lies. I know that now." Phil sighed.

Tasha's eyes widened & she looked up at Clint, suddenly no longer angry but instead in shock.

"And Fury okayed all of that." Clint whispered.

"I did."

All heads swiveled to Fury as he stepped into view, his usual completely black outfit a stark contrast to the sterile white walls & floor.

"You let Streiten treat me like a lab rat." Coulson growled.

"I made Streiten bring you back. The World Security Council were the ones who insisted you be awake. I, however, insisted that your memories be re-written. But I did not expect you to find out." Fury told him.

"And how long were you planning to lie to us? Sir?" Clint demanded, venom lacing his voice.

"Indefinitely." Fury told him as he tried to pull rank.

Clint bristled & instead of backing away from his superior, dove for him.

But Fury had been expected Clint's reaction & he shoved the archer against the wall, pressing his forearm against his throat.

"I thought you knew better Barton." he growled.

The threat of having his airway shut off was enough to keep Clint silent but his fingers twitched for the gun at his thigh.

"Let him go." Tasha said.

May's eyes went wide when she realized that the other woman had a gun aimed at the back of Fury's head.

"Agent Romanoff. You realized that this could destroy your career." Fury warned.

"I'm aware. But in a few months time I won't be able to go out into the field anyways." she told him.

"Why?" Phil, Fury & Clint asked.

"I'm pregnant." Tasha whispered.

Clint's eyes widened & he slumped to the ground when Fury let him go. "When did you find out?" he asked.

"Earlier today. I was coming to find you to tell you when Jarvis said you were fighting May." she whispered, watching her boyfriend for his reaction.

"Son of a bitch." Clint sighed, resting his head against the wall.

"Clint?" Tasha whispered as she blinked back tears.

"Come here Tash." he breathed.

Phil watched as Natasha put her gun away & settled into Clint's lap.

Natasha was pregnant.

Clint was going to be a father.

And if May hadn't intervened... he may never have known.

"I'm sorry May." he whispered.

"Go... be with them." May told him as Ward wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Clint's eyes opened but he didn't lift his nose from Tasha's hair as Phil approached them.

"Congratulations." Coulson whispered.

"Thank you." Clint whispered.

Tasha reached out & gently grabbed Phil's wrist to drag him down to sit with them.

Phil obliged her & sank to his knees.

Her hand slid into his jacket & past his shirt... seeking the scar from Loki's staff. She made a soft sound of distress when her fingertips found it.

It would probably never fade... which meant he could never forget the injury that had left it.

"I'm sorry." Phil whispered, touching Tasha's stomach gently before glancing at Clint.

Tasha pulled him to her, hugging him tightly.

Clint slid an arm around his shoulder & squeezed him just as tightly.

"We forgive you." the archer whispered.


End file.
